Mon Frère
by CassiopeeW
Summary: Songfic retraçant les rapports entre les deux frères jumeaux du Sanctuaire gémeaux. Dédicacée à tous ceux qui sont fans de ce couple maudit


**SONG FIC**

**Mon frère**

* * *

_crédits : les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada_

_La chanson : Paroles: Lionel Florence, Patrice Guirao issue du spectacle "Les Dix Commandements" _

* * *

Ils étaient nés sous la même étoile, sous le même signe zodiacal, sous le même ciel pur de Grèce, le même jour de la même mère. Rien ne prédestinait les deux adorables poupons qu'ils étaient alors à ce destin hors du commun qui allait les happer et en faire les jouets de dieux querelleurs et d'ambitions dévorantes. 

C'est ce à quoi pensait ce jour là le puissant chevalier d'or en faisant face à son double et en écoutant ses paroles emplies de poison et de haine, qu'il instillait comme des gouttes acides dans son esprit torturé.

Son double continuait à siffler ces horreurs, à alimenter sa propre haine contre Athéna, contre le Sanctuaire, contre les chevaliers d'or et contre l'humanité faible et lâche qui nécessitait un chef puissant et impitoyable pour la gourverner. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, sa bouche déformée par ces propos envers son frère.

_K : Bien sûr qu'un jour s'en va pour l'un et pour l'autre s'en vient  
Bien sûr les étoiles se meurent quand le ciel s'éteint  
C'est notre amour qui n'aura jamais de lendemain  
Mon frère_

Il n'avait plus d'autre solution que celle, expéditive, qu'il envisageait déjà depuis plusieurs jours. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. En dépit de sa haine il était la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Mais à présent qu'il connaissait toute l'étendue de sa colère et de ses ambitions, il n'avait plus guère le choix. Tout allait changer entre eux, mais il se rendait compte que tout était déjà changé depuis longtemps entre eux.

_S: Bien plus qu'un monde qui s'ouvre à l'un et pour l'autre chavire  
Bien plus qu'une mer qui supplie quand la source est tarie  
C'est tout notre amour qui s'éloigne des rives et se perd  
mon frère_

Leurs sorts étaient scellés pour l'un comme l'autre .. il en fut pleinement conscient lorsqu'il enferma son double dans la prison d'où personne ne s'échappait et qui servait depuis des temps très anciens à retenir captifs et à tuer les traîtres et les chevaliers qui étaient tombés en disgrâce au Sanctuaire. Athéna les rejetaient là ... les abandonnant à la furie des éléments déchaînés et aux caprices des marées de la mer Méditerranée. Comme il venait de le faire avec son propre frère dont il entendait les cris haineux et pitoyables, les paroles fielleuses ... Son cadet le reniait purement et simplement, l'effaçait de sa mémoire et du peu de temps qui lui restait encore à vivre.

_K: Tout s'oublie  
Chacun avec sa peine  
Que le temps nous reprenne  
Les souvenirs  
D'un frère_

Il se détourna de la falaise au pied de laquelle se trouvait la prison de Cap Sounion ... prison qui servirait de tombe à ce frère tant aimé puis tant haï ... Qu'il était donc facile de basculer de l'un à l'autre de ces sentiments totalement opposés. Il ne voulait pas voir sa fin ... Il ne voulait pas entendre ses râles de peur et de douleur, ses hurlements d'angoisse lorsque la mer avide submergerait d'abord la prison avant de s'enfoncer dans ses poumons et de le noyer. Il ne voulait pas voir le trépas de cet être qui était encore encore si cher à son coeur, de cet être qui n'était autre que son propre frère jumeau ... Il avait fait son devoir, le coeur lourd ... son chagrin n'avait jamais été si vif qu'en ce jour ...

_S: Chacun avec sa peine  
Que le temps nous apprenne  
A nous aimer  
En frère_

Pourtant, il avait tort ... La mort n'avait pas voulu de cet être imparfait mais si humain qu'était son jumeau. Du fond de sa grotte, en attendant que la prochaine marée ne vienne lui faire endurer mille souffrances, ce dernier avait été sauvé à de maintes reprises par quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était ... La chance peut-être tout simplement ... ou alors les dieux, qui venaient de se pencher sur son cas, sans doute pour retarder l'inévitable et jouer encore un peu avec ses nerfs et de sa situation injuste ... Il n'en voulait pas aux dieux qui se jouaient depuis si longtemps des hommes ... Non, il lui en voulait à lui ! ... Celui qui l'avait toujours protégé, avec qui il s'était entraîné si dur pour devenir un chevalier qu'il ne serait jamais à cause de lui ... lui qui venait de broyer impitoyablement ce qui lui restait encore d'humanité et de coeur ...

_K: Bien sûr que la terre est brûlée quand la pluie l'oublie  
Bien sûr que tout est cri puisqu'on se l'est jamais dit  
Bien sûr l'amour puisqu'il ne peut plus grandir, s'enterre  
Mon frère_

Son frère, tout à ses propres démons et tourments ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la prison sous-marine. Il ne savait pas que son frère venait de le rayer de son coeur et venait aussi de découvrir le trident sacré de Poséidon. Il ne savait pas que son jumeau allait devenir l'un des pions majeurs du jeu des dieux ... Il ignorait également que lui-même aurait son propre rôle à jouer et que chaque poussée de colère qui le tenaillait l'attirait tous les jours un peu plus du côté sombre de sa personnalité. Peu à peu, son esprit s'embrumait et la dualité s'installait. Son sentiment de culpabilité à l'égard de son jumeau ne faisait qu'accélérer le processus le mettant au supplice, déchirant son âme et son coeur ...

_S: Bien plus qu'un dernier regard pour décider d'une vie  
Bien plus que cette fin d'espoir que le courant charrie  
C'est un amour qui ne trouvera pas de rivière  
Mon frère_

Treize années plus tard, une guerre au Sanctuaire, une bataille à Asgard et un affrontement dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon plus tard, les deux frères se retrouvaient sous le ciel étoilé de Grèce au Sanctuaire, dans le temple des Gémeaux ... Une fois encore, l'un en face de l'autre, l'un s'opposant à l'autre dans le même combat acharné ... sans savoir qu'ils poursuivaient le même but ... la sauvegarde de la Terre, la protection d'Athéna ... Mais les rôles s'étaient inversés ... Le jumeau maudit, dont même la mort n'avait pas voulu dans sa prison, s'était repenti auprès de sa déesse qui lui avait pardonné, malgré toutes les souffrances engendrées par son ambition et sa haine démeusurées ... Elle l'avait touchée au plus profond de lui et avait fait remonter à la surface des souvenirs, des sentiments qu'il avait cru enterrés à jamais ...

_K: Tout s'oublie  
Chacun avec sa peine  
Que le temps nous reprenne  
Les souvenirs  
D'un frère_

Son frère qui venait de revenir du royaume des ombres et avait scellé ce pacte insensé avec le seigneur des morts lui faisait face, avec deux autres des plus puissants et loyaux chevaliers d'or qui étaient décédés lors de la purification du Sanctuaire. Il ignorait tout de son récent repentir et songeait juste que son frère se dressait une fois encore sur son chemin ... Ils combattirent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre et une fois encore il eut le dessus sur son cadet, envoyant une formidable boule d'énergie furieuse pour le débusquer et les sortir tous les trois du labyrinthe qu'il avait créé ... Pourtant il avait senti la force de son repentir lorsqu'ils avaient combattus et osait à peine y croire ... Son cadet se serait-il enfin rangé du côté d'Athéna et du bien ? Se pourrait-il qu'après toutes ces années et toutes ces épreuves ils puissent combattre enfin côte à côte ...

_S: Chacun avec sa peine  
Que le temps nous apprenne  
A nous aimer  
En frère_

A présent, après avoir combattu et vaincu le blond et sage Shaka, après avoir failli anéantir le Sanctuaire en déclanchant une Athéna Exclamation contre les trois chevaliers d'or qui voulaient venger la mort de leur ami, il arrivait enfin aux pieds de l'immense statue d'Athéna comme au bout d'un chemin de croix et de souffrances ... Sa mission allait bientôt s'achever ... Auparavant, il le vit ; ce jumeau tant aimé, tant haï, tant incompris tenait entre ses mains un coffret qu'il allait lui remettre sur ordre de leur déesse.

Le cadet remit à son aîné le coffret renfermant l'objet maudit. Il avait compris ... il avait tout compris ... la fin et le commencement ailleurs pour Athéna ... le terme de la quête de son aîné ... la fin aussi de ce combat perdu d'avance qu'il avait mené contre lui-même en tentant d'effacer de son coeur ses liens de fraternité, trop puissants et trop forts qui ressurgissaient de si loin et le poussaient vers son jumeau, son double, sa moitié ...

_K: Puiqu'on ne sera toujours  
Que la moitié d'un tout_

Son aîné, lui aussi avait compris ... Même si sa main tremblait, il accomplirait son devoir sous les yeux de ses anciens compagnons d'armes que ne comprendraient pas son geste ... Geste qu'il n'avait pu faire treize ans auparavant ... Seule Athéna comprendrait, l'encourageait même à le faire ... Son jumeau comprenait aussi, il le lisait dans ses yeux tristes et résignés ... Il y lisait aussi tout autre chose qu'il n'avait pas lu depuis longtemps ; du respect, de l'Amour ... les liens du sang éaient-ils finalement indestructibles ? Il se plut à y croire l'espace d'une seconde et songeait, amer, qu'ils n'auraient jamais le temps de se découvrir mutuellement ...

_S: Puisqu'on ne sera jamais  
Que la moitié de nous  
Mon frère..._

La macabre besogne achevée, il était reparti, ses deux alliés à ses côtés ... les trois golds dans leur sillage. La mort était proche, inévitable ... elle viendrait inexorablement les faucher. Mais avant, ils devaient encore tenter l'impossible ... rencontrer le seigneur des ombres, camoufler la supercherie ...

Longtemps après leur départ et celui des chevaliers de bronze, le cadet repenti et revêtu de l'armure d'or de son aîné était descendu aux enfers, vivant. Il combattit encore et encore, l'un après l'autre les spectres du monde sous-terrain. Dur, impitoyable, il ne comptait pas les corps qu'il laissait derrière lui. Le repentir n'incluait pas à ses yeux un changement dans ses méthodes expéditives. Bientôt, il fut confronté à son plus redoutable adversaire ; l'un des trois juges des enfers, le plus jeune et le plus doué, le plus cruel aussi ... le combat s'engagea et s'enlisa ... jusqu'à ce que l'armure d'or entra en résonnance avec les onze autres réunies devant le Mur des Lamentation ... Son sort était scellé. Son frère avait besoin de sa protection pour sauver Athéna. Il s'en sépara et la lui envoya comme un cadeau précieux, conscient qu'il allait le rejoindre dans la mort ... où enfin, ils pourraient être réunis, heureux et libres de s'aimer comme deux frères ...

_K: Bien sûr que rien ne pourra jamais nous l'enlever_

Son armure d'or et Athéna avaient rappelé son âme qui errait dans les limbres comme cela s'était produit pour tous ses compagnons d'armes, un instant plus tôt décédés et à nouveau présents autour de lui. Ils étaient tous là ; les deux chevaliers loyaux et fidèles qui l'avaient accompagnés dans cette dernière quête, celui qui s'était interposé entre Athéna et lui il y avait treize ans ... Tous avaient répondu à ce puissant appel pour faire don des seuls biens qu'ils possédaient encore tous ... leur âme, leur coeur pur et prêt à tous les sacrifices. Il eut encore une pensée pour son jumeau qui venait de se lancer dans un ultime assaut pour en finir avec son redoutable adversaire ...

_S: Bien plus que tout ce que la vie peut nous accorder_

Il sentit le corps de son cadet exploser en des millions de poussières... Il sentit son âme et son coeur fusionner avec les siens ... Enfin, ils étaient réunis dans ce dernier instant fatidique où toute leur énergie était nécessaire pour réaliser l'irréalisable ... Faire naître la lumière et l'espoir avec leurs compagnons d'or au sein des ténèbres ... La suite de ce combat ne leur appartenait plus ...

Les deux frères pouvaient enfin être ensemble, même s'il leur avait fallu attendre leur mort pour cela ...

_S+K: L'amour sera toujours cette moitié de nous qui reste  
A faire  
Mon frère ..._

* * *

_**J'espère que la fic vous a plu ... Merci de me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais ... **  
_


End file.
